Through the storm
by Emma-face
Summary: [NickGreg slash] Greg's afraid of a thunderstorm, can Nick help take his mind off it? Rated M for adult content!


**A/N: **Alright so this is a Nick/Greg slash with some explict content...if you don't like it or are offended by this kind of story, then just don't read it _

* * *

_

_The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout_

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out!_

_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain_

_And the itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again._

Greg sat perched on the edge of his bed, his blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders as he quietly mumbled the children's nursery rhyme to himself. Outside flashes of lightning tore through the sky, momentarily giving the bedroom an eerie electric glow each time they did so. Deafening claps of thunder also rumbles through the sky as heavy rain pelted against the window pane. Heavy winds blew through the trees outside the townhouse causing them to scratch at the window and form menacing shadows under the flashes of lightening.

Greg hated thunder storms; ever since he was a kid he has hated them. He really could not work out why some people liked them; they were scary - ominous and threatening, well as threatening as weather can be. He continued to rock back and forth in his position, softly humming to the tune of the itsy bitsy spider. Every once in a while he would stop and glance back and make sure Nick was asleep. He was afraid of stirring his lover from his sleep, however if the rolling thunder had failed to wake him, Greg doubted a bit of humming would. He hoped that the storm would pass soon.

Nick rolled over in his sleep, throwing his arms and legs across the bed. Greg jumped forward just in time to narrowly miss a sharp kick from Nick's left foot. Knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep until the storm was over and given Nick's current sprawled position in the bed Greg made the decision to move his humming and swaying to the couch. Rising from the bed Greg again avoided another collision, only this time it was with Nick's right foot as he flipped over in the bed.

_'He must be dreaming!' _Greg thought to himself as he made his way to the living room, his bare feet producing padded footsteps on the hard wooden floor of the stairs. Settling onto the soft brown sofa Greg hugged his blanket around his shoulders and proceeded with his humming and rocking as the thunder continued to crash through the sky and the lightning continued to flash.

Upstairs a particularly loud thunder clap stirred Nick from his sleep. Reaching out he felt an empty space in the bed where Greg's body should be. He sat up in the bed his eyes now wide open and looked around the room. There was no light on in the bathroom, Greg wasn't in there. He could see no light coming through the doorway from the hallway either; he had no clue where Greg was. Another roll of thunder, another flash of lightning. Nick decided to go investigate where Greg had gone.

Downstairs Greg was starting to think that moving downstairs was a bad idea. The room was bigger and a lot more crowded with objects that cast scary shadows in the moments when the lightning lit up the room. Greg would also swear that the floor boards creaked more when there was a storm. A loud bang outside the window caused Greg to jump and sing a little louder; it also masked the noise of bare feet making their way down the stairs.

"What are you doing down here?" Nick's voice came through the darkness. It was quiet but still enough to make Greg jump. He turned around quickly to see where the voice was coming from. Nick was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking at Greg questioningly.

"I...uhh...I couldn't sleep!" Which was true, he couldn't sleep; he had just left out the part about a crippling fear of the weather being the source of his insomnia. Nick eyed him suspiciously. He might be just up, but he could still tell whenever Greg was trying to hide something from him.

"Is that it?" Nick raised an eyebrow at him; this sign of suspicion alone was usually enough to make him cave.

"Yeah...uh-huh!" Greg nodded not daring to look Nick in the eye for too long. Those eyes had power over him.

"Really?" Nick's lips grew into a pout.

Greg was about to assure Nick that he simply couldn't sleep when a crash of thunder outside made him jump from his skin. Calming down Greg felt himself blush and found himself thankful that the lightning offered such poor lighting that Nick would be unable to notice this.

"Greggo!" Nick drew out his name in accusingly. "Are you afraid of thunder storms?" Nick leaned his head to one side and forced his lover to make eye contact with him. Once their brown eyes met Greg was rendered incapable of lying to him.

"Yes!" He sighed, embarrassed. He could feel the blush spreading across his whole face and down his neck.

"Aww!" Nick sat down on the couch beside him and wrapped his arm Greg. Greg snuggled into Nick, hiding his face in his chest.

"It's embarrassing! A grown man still afraid of thunder storms, manly!" Greg cringed.

"Not as embarrassing as the girlish scream you let out the day Grissom's tarantula got out." Nick teased him. Greg sat up, pouted and slapped Nick in the chest.

"Ok so I'm a sissy!" Greg's pout turned into a frown as he sulked back into Nick's chest.

"Yeah but it's one of the many reasons I love you!" Nick smiled and kissed the back of Greg's neck. "You don't need to worry though, I'll keep you safe." He tightened his hold around the younger man. Truth was he loved the fact that he got to play the macho protector role in the relationship. It made him feel wanted and needed. Plus Greg was so cute when he was scared.

"Promise?" Greg brought his head up to look Nick in the eyes.

"I promise!" Nick said kissing him softly on the lips. "Now come on back to bed. See if I can't find a way to make you forget about the storm." Nick winked at his partner. Not needing any further invitation Greg jumped off the couch and ran for the stairs with Nick hot on his heels.

Catching him at the top of the stairs Nick grabbed Greg by the hips and pulled him back, crashing into his own. Wriggling free from Nick's grip Greg turned around and pushed Nick against the wall, his hands either side of the Texan's waist he pinned him to the wall and gave him an intense and passionate kiss that left him gasping for air. When Greg pulled away Nick arched his back to push himself off the wall and caught Greg's lips again. Hands on the younger man's waist Nick now pushed Greg against the opposing wall. With an electrifying touch he slid his hands up Greg's sides, pushing his t-shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor.

A flash of lightning lit the landing and Nick observed his lover's now half naked body in the glow. His eyes darkened and filled with lust as he moved in for more kisses. They made their way towards their bedroom, kissing and caressing each other as the heat and their arousals grew. When they reached the bedroom door Greg had Nick pinned up against it.

"Ready for me to rock your world cowboy?" Greg's eyes flashed with desire as he reached past his lover's waist and opened the door. Their lips locked as they made their way to the bed, once there Greg pulled away and pushed Nick onto the bed. Gasping for air Nick leaned back onto the cool sheets. Hooking his fingers either side of Nick's boxers Greg slipped them off painfully slowly and allowing himself access to Nick's growing erection.

Gripping the base of his penis tightly Greg stole one more look at his lover, flashing him a grin as he moved his mouth down to cover Nick's erection. His strokes were slow and teasing at first, pausing at the head of his penis Greg ran his tongue swiftly back and forth over the tip. Nick's whole body reacted to the sensation as he released a guttural moan. This was all the encouragement Greg needed. He moved his mouth slowly up and down Nick's shaft, his hand mimicking the movements of his mouth. He used his tongue to manipulate the tip again sending Nick into a frenzy.

"More!" He groaned as his back arched in pleasure. "More!" He screamed a little louder.

At Nick's instruction Greg quickened his pace and tightened his grip ever so slightly. Nick's breathing became more and more ragged as he came closer and closer to orgasm. With one final scream of Greg's name Nick went over the edge and came into Greg's mouth. Swallowing down the taste of his lover Greg grinned as he moved up leaning over Nick. Nick reached up with one hand and grabbed Greg by the back of the neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

"You know it drives me nuts to taste myself on your lips!" Nick's voice came out husky and brimming with desire; it made Greg's spine tingle with arousal. "Now," In one swift, fluid motion Nick had flipped Greg over so he was now on top of the younger man. "It's my turn to play." His eyebrows raised in excitement as he removed Greg's boxers, releasing his hidden erection. With one final deep kiss Nick moved down and enveloped Greg's penis in his mouth. After a few minutes teasing he soon had Greg pleading for more. Dragging his teeth lightly over the tip of Greg's penis the younger man screamed in ecstasy, begging Nick to bring him over the edge. Doing as he was told Nick brought Greg to a toe curling orgasm.

Lying side by side in their king sized bed Greg kissed a pathway across Nick's chest.

"Well that certainly took my mind off the storm!" He grinned, nuzzling into Nick's chest.

"That was my plan." Nick replied cheekily gently kissing the top of Greg's head. "Say Greggo can I ask you a question?"

Propping himself up on his elbow Greg looked his lover in the eye. "Of course you can Nicky."

"What's with the song?" Nick asked, his voice loaded with curiosity.

"The itsy bitsy spider?" Greg cocked his head to one side. "When I was little and I would get scared of the storms my mom would always tell me it was just rain, that there was nothing to be afraid of. She would sing to me to comfort me and kind of drown out the noise of the storm. Ever since then I hum that song to myself as a way of comforting myself." He dropped his head; he looked so vulnerable and child like, it was adorable. "Kind of silly, huh?" He looked back up at Nick who sat up and kissed him urgently.

"You are the cutest man I know, you know that?" He said when he broke away. "I love you!" He lay back down, pulling Greg down to lie beside him.

"I love you too!" Greg smiled. Now that the storm was over and they were both tired out, they fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
